Sugar consumption in the United States has risen steadily over the last 25 years. The levels of sugar (sucrose, corn sweeteners) consumed by children are not known but it is suspected that some children consume very high amounts daily. Although much work has been conducted on the dental and medical effects of dietary sugar, the effect of high sugar consumption on behavior, learning, and psychological functioning in children is not known. In the proposed investigation, seven day food records will be collected on a large sample of four year old children randomly selected out of the community. Using a nutrient data bank, several nutritional intake variables will be summarized, including sucrose, other mono- and di-saccharides, total carbohydrate, protein, and calories. Nutritional intake variables will be correlated, singly and in multiple regression, with behavioral ratings of adjustment and activity level, and laboratory attention-task performance. Child's body weight, family size and socioeconomic status, educational level of parents, and intactness of family will be controlledm statistically in the analysis relating nutritional and behavioral variables. It is predicted that sucrose consumption, sugar consumption (all mono- and di-saccharides combined), ratio or carbohydrate to protein, and proportion of calories accounted for by sugar consumption will be negatively correlated with behavioral adjustment and attentional performance. Secondary questions regarding the stability of sugar consumption and the approximate normative levels of sugar consumption will also be addressed. Test-retest assessment, with a two-month lapse, will be conducted on a subsample of children to determine whether sugar consumption for the initial seven day food record predicts the second seven day food record. Normative values for sucrose, total sugar, total carbohydrate, ratio of carbohydrate to protein, and proportion of calories accounted for by sugar will be computed, and the association with demographic and other variables will be examined.